


Stress, Fear, and a little bit of both

by D3miPixel



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: More as the story expands - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D3miPixel/pseuds/D3miPixel
Summary: Meet Peter Parker. A normal 15 year old NYC kid. Who happens to be genetically mutated and Spiderman.Meet PTSD. A lifelong disorder that makes life hell.They'll be best of friends, I assure you.





	Stress, Fear, and a little bit of both

The sun was setting slowly over NYC, its final crimson rays clipping over the iconic skyline, bolstered by the dominant Avengers Tower, its tip poking the sky open. The former home of the Avengers had a new name, and a new owner: The Baxter Building.  
Peter Parker landed with a thud just two alleys away and stopped suddenly. The air seemed to freeze around him, crouching on the ground. It solidified to concrete, a large mass of pure concrete, crushing him and his lungs and he was powerless to escape, letting it crush him. He could hear the determined laughter or Adrien Toomes in the distance. He was stuck, paralysed under the stone, feeling it break his bones slowly as he was left here to die.  
“Alright kid?” A red and gold suit of armour had just gracefully descended beside him. Tony Stark. Sugar.  
“Yeah, fine” Peter mumbled through his mask.  
“You don’t really do the whole ‘lying on the ground thing’ kid, you sure you’re good?” Stark as ever was alert.  
“Thought you needed to catch up” Peter smiled at his wit, whilst Tony looked unimpressed.  
“Pathetic. You need some new one-liners. Y’know what? Swing by the compound tonight. Everyone’s there.”   
Peter nodded and stood up. The air was cold as water, but just as warm and comfortable as the liquid. Stark began to fly up into the sky, a web attached to his foot as Peter swung with him. What was he scared of, really? Just air. It was nothing to fear.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it's short, and kind of bad, but I wanted to start something!


End file.
